superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Power Girl
You may be looking for Supergirl (Earth-One, JLA Member). Justice Society Team Member Kara Zor-L, aka Power Girl, is the Kryptonian, Earth-2A counterpart of the Earth-1A Supergirl. Kara Zor-L is also the first cousin to Kal-L, the Superman of Earth-2A; and a member of the Justice Society of America.This is obviously true of the Earth-Two and Earth-One characters as well. __TOC__ Background Information In the parallel universe of Earth-Two (Earth-2A in the SuperFriends Universe), Jor-L pleads with the planetary council about Krypton's imminent doom (Krypton, Earth-2A). Rather than join his brother, Zor-L returned to his home in Kandor, already convinced that the council would ignore the warning. He wants to go over the plans his brother gave him for the construction of a space-craft. Believing he had plenty of time, he works on a few modifications. Unfortunately, there was no time for that. Even as Zor-L was gathering the equipment for his craft, krypton's days were running out. Realizing that time was escaping him, he set out to build a small ship that would carry his daughter alone. As Krypton died, two infant children were speeding away from its surface in their respective spacecrafts. Although this occurs at the same time, one is destined to have a swift, safe journey to Earth (aka Earth-2A) where he would become a legend. The other destined to have a somewhat longer and stranger trip. Due to her fathers ‘modifications’, Kara's ship travels more slowly. She arrives on Earth decades after her cousin has landed. Her ship is designed to keep her in stasis during the journey and provide her with life experiences and education in the form of virtual reality. The 'Symbioship' (Sym-bio-ship) allows her to interact with virtual copies of her parents and fellow Kryptonians (of Earth-2A). 20 years of normal growth were spread over a 60 year voyage.As recounted in a ‘flashback’ in Showcase, #97 - #98 (Feb.- March,1978). Having been raised by the Symbioship with artificial Kryptonian life experiences, Power Girl finds it difficult to adapt to life on Earth. However, with the help of newspaper reporter Andrew Vinson, she adopts the secret identity of Karen Starr. Andrew introduces her to Dr. Ginsberg who runs Gotham’s ‘Ultimate Computer Corporation’ or UCC. UCC is the world’s largest computer service corporation. She is employed as a computer programmer and software expert.As revealed in Showcase, #97 - #99 (Feb.- April, 1978). Power Girl's existence is not revealed to the general public until much later; her cousin Clark and his wife Lois Lane provide her a family environment to assist her transition towards real life relationships. Her closest friend is the Huntress the daughter of the Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle, aka the Catwoman (both of Earth-2A). In her first adventure, Kara assists Justice Society members the Flash and Wildcat with containing an artificially induced volcanic eruption in China. Along with Flash and Wildcat, she joins Robin (Richard Grayson) and the Star-Spangled Kid (Sylvester Pemberton) to uncover the reason behind a series of geological disasters that threatened to destroy the entire world. At Power Girl's suggestion, these heroes became an auxiliary detachment of the JSA called the Super Squad.As revealed All-Star Comics, #58 (February, 1976). Later, she becomes a full member of the Society when Superman retires from active membership. After a year and a half of adventures both solo and with JSA members, she crosses universes to aid the heroes of Earth-One (aka Earth-1A), the Justice League to defeat the Psycho-Pirate. While there, Power Girl and her fellow JSA members, along with the Justice League are unwittingly pulled into battle with the evil wizard Mordru. With their combined efforts they save both worlds and defeat Mordru.As revealed in Justice League of America #147 - #148 (Oct. – Nov.1977). Powers and Abilities Powers Kryptonian Physiology: Power Girl's cellular structure is more dense, resilient and biologically more effective than Earth human tissue. She does possess several additional organs, the function of which are not yet disclosed or understood. Her powers were attributed to her Kryptonian physiology, and not the radiation of a yellow sun, as all Kryptonians native to this reality did have superpowers in their original red sun system. Hence, Power Girl's powers did not fluctuate under the presence or lack of yellow sun light. This was the primary rationale used for his lower superpower levels to his other dimensional counterparts and his aging. *'Solar Energy Absorption:' Her powers originally were based on her own internally generated energies, as Kryptonians native to the original Earth-Two dimension possessed superpowers on their red sun planet. Over the years this basis has changed. *'Superhuman Strength:' Her strength did not compare to her Earth-One counterpart or other other-dimensional Kryptonians. *'Invulnerability' ** Healing: Kara heals faster than a human being. ** Super Immunity: Kara's immune system protects her from most toxins and diseases. *'Superhuman Stamina' *'Flight' *'Superhuman Speed' *'Super Breath' *'Enhanced Senses' *'Various Vision specific Powers:' ** Telescopic Vision ** X-Ray Vision ** Microscopic Vision ** Electro-magnetic Spectrum Vision ** Heat Vision * Superhuman Hearing Abilities *'Master Combatant' *'Genius-Level Intellect' Weaknesses *'Magic' *'Psionics:' Kara-L is subject to mental domination attacks from those whose mental powers are superior to her. *'Vision Limitation' *'Kryptonite:' Since the destruction of Krypton, its remains (rendered radioactive by the explosion) have been spreading throughout the universe as Kryptonite, a crystalline substance whose specific radiation is lethal to Kryptonians. In the Earth-Two dimension, there was only one type of Kryptonite: Green. Its effect was directly poisonous to Earth-Two Kryptonians. The long term effects of other races being in close or direct contact with Earth-Two Kryptonite is unknown. *''Other-Dimensional'' Kryptonians'': Kara-L was shown to be far weaker in scope to so called "infinite powered" other dimensional Kryptonians such as Supergirl (Earth-One), but Kara-L would never retreat from battle with them when she had to despite the large differences in their strength levels to Kal-L.'' *'Lead:' Power Girl could not see through lead with her vision powers. Justice Society Team Members Appearances SuperFriends Comic Book: *''Super Friends #7'' and ''Super Friends #8'' references the following cross-universe story: ** ''All-Star Comics, #68'' (October 1977) -- implied only ** Justice League of America, Vol. 1 #147 (October, 1977) -- directly referenced ** Justice League of America, Vol. 1 #148 (November, 1977) -- directly referenced ** ''All-Star Comics, #69'' (November 1977) -- implied only Notes *Power Girl was created by Gerry Conway, Ric Estrada and Wally Wood. *Her first appearance was in All Star Comics, vol. 1 #58 (January/February 1976).Go to [http://dc.wikia.com DC Database] for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/All-Star_Comics_Vol_1_58 All Star Comics, #58] (January/February 1976). *Power Girl is the Earth-Two counterpart of Supergirl. Gallery External Links *Power Girl at wikipedia.org *Power Girl at the DC Database wiki * Power Girl at Don Markstein's Toonopedia™ * Power Girl Chronology at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe References Category:Characters Category:DC characters Category:Superman supporting characters Category:Super Friends comic book characters Category:SuperFriends Comic book Category:Superheroes Category:Earth-2A Category:Natives of Earth-2A Category:Super Family